dragonvalefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tines of the Scar
The is a structure with very special abilities that are said to be the key to uncover the Light and Dark dragons, who disappeared from history eons ago. To summon the dragons, the need to collect magic from every DragonVale park around the world. Depending on the type of magic that is sent to them, the change their appearance and enable the corresponding dragon and decorations to be released, along with unique rewards proportional to the amount of magic that each individual player sent to the structure. Magic deposited to the light side contributed in the Light Magic Event, and magic deposited to the dark side contributed in the Dark Magic Event. After the first element was released, players were only able to contribute to the remaining element, until the rewards for that type were released. After November 15, 2013, the fulfilled their purpose, disappearing along with the Rift Island and officialy ending the Light and Dark Event. The remains of this monumental structure were turned into the Rift Monuments, that were given to every player that contributed Magic to the Tines, thus preserving its legacy in Dragonvale's history. Chronological Development Additional elements on the appear in two phases; the first phase is a Light or Dark Magic indicator and the second phase adds an extension to it. In the case of Light Magic indicators, the extension is scroll-like with a gem; in the case of Dark Magic indicators, the extension is thorn-like and appears crystalline. Gallery FB Message - Light Magic Is Ahead Day 3.png|Facebook Post: Light Magic is the first to see community progress LightMagicLeadInOneWeekFacebookPost.jpeg|Facebook Post: Light Magic has the lead after one week into the community event LightDragonsAreComingSoon.jpg|Light Dragons Are Coming Soon! LightMagicHasNearlyWon.jpeg|Light Magic has nearly won! LightMagicHasReturned.jpeg|Light Magic has returned! DarkDragonsComingSoon.jpeg|Dark Dragons Coming Soon! DarkMagicHasNearlyReturned.jpeg|Dark Dragons has nearly returned! ReturningMagicsReleased1a.jpeg|Returning Magics Released! ReturningMagicsReleased1b.jpeg|Returning Magics Released! TinesOfTheScar.jpeg|Starting Stage TinesOfTheScarStage1.jpeg|Stage 1 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage2.jpeg|Stage 2 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage3.jpeg|Stage 3 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage4.jpeg|Stage 4 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage5.jpeg|Stage 5 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage6.jpeg|Stage 6 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage7.jpeg|Stage 7 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage8.jpeg|Stage 8 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage9.jpeg|Stage 9 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage10.jpeg|Stage 10 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage11.jpeg|Stage 11 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage12.jpeg|Stage 12 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage13.jpeg|Stage 13 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage14.jpeg|Stage 14 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage15.jpeg|Stage 15 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage16.jpeg|Stage 16 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage17.jpeg|Stage 17 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage18.jpeg|Stage 18 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage19.jpeg|Stage 19 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage20.jpeg|Stage 20 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage21.jpeg|Stage 21 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage22.jpeg|Stage 22 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage23.jpeg|Stage 23 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage24.jpeg|Stage 24 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage25.jpeg|Stage 25 Completed TinesOfTheScarStage26.jpeg|Stage 26 Completed TinesOfTheScarCompleted.jpeg|Final Stage Complete TinesoftheScarCrystals.png|Tines of the Scar Crystals Notes *The was released on October 9, 2013, along with the Rift Egg Edifice, Light Vestige, Dark Remnant, Rift Monument, and the Rift Island. *The prism at the bottom of changed behavior according to the stored amount of magic: **0 to 250 magic: prism is inert **250 to 750 magic: prism sends magic sparks **750 to 1500 magic: prism sends magic sparks and bubbles *On November 15, 2013, the description was changed. The previous description was: "The wizards have constructed this arcane apparatus to harness the wild magics of the Rift. They speculate that if enough magic is collected and channeled through the Rift, it will be a beacon to guide the long lost Light and Dark dragons back to our world." Category:Event Buildings